


Treasure Hunt

by saltylikecrait



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Post canon, Short & Sweet, Technically Zelink, Treasure Hunting, Windfall Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: On their journey away from Hyrule, Tetra stops one more time on Windfall Island.
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 19





	Treasure Hunt

Despite all that had happened, Windfall Island was still as peaceful as ever. It was hard to think that just a few days ago, she and her crew were here to get bombs for their own adventures. It was also hard to think that this might be the last time she would ever see the island.

Yet even though Tetra had a task she was sailing for, ever-the-pirate, she couldn’t resist making a stop for treasure.

“I heard there’s treasure hidden in the big windmill,” she told Link, a scheming smirk on her face. “And well, since we’re here, we might as well check it out.” 

Her friend looked at her suspiciously. He knew that look, and whenever she had it, he usually ended up tasked with the most dangerous parts of her plans. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to be throwing you anywhere in a barrel.” 

Link heaved a sigh of relief. 

“Bring your grappling hook though. We might need it.”

* * *

They stood together on the rotating platform, looking all around them for any sign of hidden treasure. There was a moment where Link seemed to forget the task at hand, taking a moment to admire the scenery. He was so serene; Tetra almost felt bad to interrupt him.

“Hey,” she snapped him out of his thoughts. “We got a job to do, remember?”

Link’s eyes widened as he snapped out of his daze. Trying to make it look like he had been searching the entire time, he put his hand up to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun as he moved his head to see at different angles.

Tetra smirked and joined him, looking for a clue, if the treasure was real after all. As the windmill carried them downward once again, she noticed something and squinted to get a better look.

“Hey, what’s this?” she announced before she moved herself to jump. Grabbing on to a ledge that had previously been hidden by the panels of the windmill, she struggled to pull herself up.

She heard the swift, wind-like sound of something flying past her and looked up to see Link zooming by her, swinging from his grappling hook. He made it look so easy.

He landed on the platform with no problem and went to the ledge to help his friend up. Grabbing her hand with his, Link used his strength to pull her to safety.

"Well, that was close,” she observed, though she was more focused on the treasure chest in front of them. 

With a grin, she reached for the lock and pushed in to open the chest. As the lid flew open, she and Link peered inside eagerly.

“Seriously? That’s it?” 

She pulled out five joy pendants with a frown. They were kind of worthless now, considering Link had already collected the amount he needed earlier.

He shrugged, looking sheepish.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing we can do about that,” Tetra said. “Care to show the way back to the ground?”

A smile appeared on her companion’s face as he aimed the grappling hook over a low-hanging beam and let it fly. He dropped the rope, letting Tetra climb down before he followed after.


End file.
